Field
The disclosure relates to holders for objects, including water bottles and phones. The disclosure also relates to such a holder having a mirror. The holder can be mountable to a vehicle, such as a bicycle.
Description of the Related Art
Bottle holders have been used to hold a water bottle relative to a vehicle, such as a bicycle. Phone holders that hold a phone relative to a vehicle, such as a bicycle, also exist.